The Striped Leopard
by warriorcrazy
Summary: The golden she-cat and the dark tabby tom, don't think about there past with each other. But when faithful day, they both remember what they had together, and the feelings they had, or still there. Rated K plus. One-shot


**AN: I _SHOULD _be working on Hollyleaf's Choices/Brook: The Untold Story/Mating Stories, but I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT RIGHT NOW! ;) So, Like it says in the summary, this is a ONE-SHOT. If all of you beg me to do more chapters, I will make it a story. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Me: warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors!**

**Leopardstar: I have no feelings toward Tigerstar what so ever!**

**Me: What if I told you he was backstage?**

**Tigerstar: I HAVE NO FEELINGS TOWARD HER!**

**Leopardstar: That was him, wasn't it? **

**Me: *looking panicked* No! No! No! *starts to painc, then controls self*  
**

**Leopardstar: *gasps* Tigerstar!**

**Tigerstar: Pff, I thought I could leave!**

**Leopardstar: *flouncing toawrd him* Aren't you happy to see me?**

**Tigerstar: *looks at his paws* Yes. *moves toward her* LEOPARDSTAR!**

**Leopardstar: *licks his cheek, then purrs***

**Me: Ew...gross! BUT I GOT IT ON FILM! Youtube everybody! ONE-SHOT THINGY!  
**

* * *

Leopardstar padded around Starclan's hunting's grounds, just wandering. Bluestar and Crookedstar had greeted her, but most of the time she had been walking around.

"Leopardstar?" A cat called out. Leopardstar turned around. Stonefur was standing there, sitting next to Dappledwhisker, a Windclan warrior in the old days. Leopardstar dipped her head solemnly.

"Stonefur, Dappledwhisker." She mewed. Stonefur rolled his eyes, and stretched.

"Why are you acting like we're strangers?" Stonefur asked her. Leopardstar didn't answer, and instead trotted away. Her thoughts traveled back to Stonefur. He was especially close with the Windclan warrior. She shook her fur, and gave her chest fur a couple of licks. She wasn't in the mood to speak anyone. To be honest, she felt lonely. Ever since she died, she had just, felt lonely. It was weird, her and Stonefur had been so close, but obviously no more. She growled at the thought of them being _MATES?_ She sniffed the air. Skyclan territory. Leopardstar walked toward it. She'd never been in Skyclan territory.

"Leopardstar!" A commanding call came behind her. She sniffed the air and pressed her ears back in annoyance. Stonefur. She ignored and went into Skyclan territory. Leafy green trees surrounded her, taller than the skies above.

"Who are you?" Skystar, the first leader of Skyclan, meowed narrowing his eyes. Leopardstar dipped her head.

"No need to fear, Skystar. My name is Leopardstar. I was Riverclan's last leader before Mistystar became leader." Skystar dipped his head.

"Nice to meet you. Why don't I give you a tour?" Leopardstar nodded, excitement pulsing in her veins. Skystar beckoned her with his tail and went forward. Leopardstar eagerly followed, her spotted fur glimmering. Skystar's tail flicked, and he angled his ears toward a rustle in the bushes. A she-cat with brown and ginger came out, stared at Leopardstar, pelt bristling, she turned to Skystar.

"Who's that?" A she-cat with brown and ginger fur snarled. Leopardstar's fur bristled.

"Berryfeather, no need to be worried. Her name is Leopardstar." Leopardstar dipped her head, her pelt just starting to calm down. Berryfeather snorted and flounced into the distance. Skystar stared apologetically at Leopardstar.

"Don't mind her. She's loyal to Skyclan, and Starclan, she's just unfriendly to newcomers liker yourself." He mewed. Leopardstar glanced at around. The tall trees looked nothing like Starclan said they did in Skyclan's real territory. She gave her chest fur a couple of licks, and her eyes sparkled.

"This is much different than Starclan's 'make shift' Skyclan territory." She ventured, hoping she hadn't said the wrong thing. To her surprise, he laughed and glanced at her.

"Yup, it's different alright. But that's because Berryfeather and her siblings, Briarheart and Creamstorm, and her parents Hawkwing and Flightfall helped make it look like Skyclan's old territory." He explained. Leopardstar fell warmth go through her heart, so quick she thought she imagined it. She glanced at Skystar, she hadn't met him before. His eyes were bright, and he stepped confidently through the area. A cat landed in front of them.

"Sorry, Skystar!" The cat exclaimed, scrambling to her paws.

"It's fine Flowerpaw. This Leopardstar, the old Riverclan leader before Mistystar." Skystar purred. Flowerpaw dipped her head.

"Delighted to meet you, Leopardstar. My name's Flowerpaw. I was alive during Skyclan's old days till I died in a fire the raged through Skyclan's territory." Flowerpaw explained. Leopardstar dipped my head toward her and touched her nose.

"Nice to meet you too, Flowerpaw." She meowed, her eyes bright and warm with welcome. She waved her tail goodbye to Skystar and Flowerpaw, and trotted around Skyclan's territory on her own. Her spotted fur bristled when she saw the unkempt river. The stream was black, or maybe it was just mud. Leopardstar shook her head and nearly bumped into a dappled she-cat.

"Sorry." She murmured, giving her shoulder fur a couple of embarrassed licks. The dappled she-cat purred with amusement and flicked her tail.

"My name's Fernstep. I was Skyclan's medicine cat." Fernstep gave her sniff. "You're obviously not from Skyclan. What's your name?" She asked her.

"Leopardstar. I'm and old Riverclan leader. I literally like, just joined Starclan." Leopardstar mewed, sitting down. Fernstep nodded.

"You better get back to regular Starclan." Fernstep murmured. Leopardstar nodded to her and jumped into Starclan. Her heart felt warm with love. She blinked. The last time she had felt this way was when she was with...Tigerstar. Did she miss him? Leopardstar glanced the way to the Dark forest. Without hesitation she raced toward the Dark Forest.

Tigerstar's POV

Tigerstar growled. He had just bumped into a tree near the Starclan border. Hawkfrost stood next to him.

"Nice going." Tigerstar growled at him.

"Shut up!" He snarled slicing his ear. Hawkfrost let out a soft cry of pain and whisked away, racing into Dark Forest territory. Tigerstar snorted.

"Tigerstar, I haven't seen you around." A she-cat's soft purr came behind him.

"Dappledleaf, it has been a while. You look wonderful." He purred giving the she-cat's cheek a lick.

"Do you have any plans?" She asked, her golden eyes pricked with evil.

"Of course! How's Froststar?" He asked.

"My father? I figured out how to get Starclan cats in the Dark Forest. My next victim is Spottedleaf. Would you like to get her?" She asked, teasing slightly. He nodded eagerness in his body.

"How do I do it?" He asked her, entwining around her. Tigerstar smirked to himself. The Dark Forest has it's advantages. He had figured out how to get a she-cat to do whatever he wants. Look innocent, shy, and different things, depending on the she-cat. He drew his tongue over her ear a couple of times, purring loudly. He didn't have any feelings for the she-cat. That much was obvious. She was a pretty she-cat, long brown fur and bright yellow eyes, but not for him. He preferred Sasha over Goldenflower and Dappledleaf, but he did, sorta, love her.

"Grab their scruff, pull them in, and sink your teeth into their belly. Then their officially in the Dark Forest." She meowed, and Tigerstar purred, and licked her ear. He broke away from her, and headed toward the Starclan border. Spottedleaf was walking around and Tigerstar let out a loud purr. Spottedleaf jumped and whisked around. Her amber eyes darted around fearfully. Spottedleaf came closer to the border. Letting out a cry he shot out of the bushes and dragged her into the Dark Forest. He put a paw at her throat and slowly, painfully, sunk is his teeth deep in her belly. Spottedleaf yowled as pain shot through her. He licked her neck gently, softly, lovingly, and Spottedleaf gasped. Tigerstar put his paw on her pelt and started to stroke. A purr of love came in her throat, and she got up, giving Tigerstar's cheek loving licks. Spottedleaf purred loudly, and Tigerstar pulled her close to him. Her pelt brushed his, and he began grooming her. Once he was finished, he curled his tail over her shoulders and walked toward Scourge's den. He had learned his tricks from him, and Scourge came out with delighted purr. Tigerstar and Scourge shared a quick glance, and Spottedleaf gave Tigerstar's cheek and muzzle a lick, 3 or 4 times.

"Thank you. Spottedleaf, come with me, my dear." He purred, giving her ear gentle licks. Tigerstar sunk his teeth into her tail, and Spottedleaf gave a painful cry as Scourge grabbed her scruff, taking her into his den. Tigerstar walked away, feeling a warm glow in his heart.

"Hawkfrost!" He called, seeing his son.

"I heard you got Spottedleaf, Tigerstar." Hawkfrost exclaimed. Tigerstar nodded.

"She was quite easy, if I say so myself.' He mewed, rasping a tongue over his own shoulder.

"Tigerstar!" Dappledleaf called, flouncing toward him. Tigerstar blinked, and quickly walked away. Hawkfrost spat at the she-cat, and walked away.

"Stupid she-cat." He muttered. His fur bristled with anger, and he felt his upper lip curl up in anger.

"Tigerstar." He turned around. Mystic, a new cat who just joined, was there. The tom's dark blue eyes stared into his, and his strong, long-furred brown fur bristled.

"Mystic." He mewed, twitching an ear.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing. This is MY part of the forest!" Mystic hissed. He suddenly heard someone call his name. _Was that Leopardstar? I haven't seen her in...moons. _All by his own courage, he walked toward the border.

"Tigerstar!" She mewed. He dipped his head.

"Leopardstar, it's uh, good to see you, I guess." He mewed awkwardly. She flicked her tail.

"I haven't seen you in moons!" Tigerstar nodded, not quite sure what to do. In a flash, memories came flooding through Tigerstar's mind. Her soft pelt, the emotion in her eyes when she saw him, the emotion he felt, all came tumbling back. With a sudden desire to have her, he burst forward, and brushed muzzles with her. She purred, and licked his ear. Feeling a purr rise in his throat, he licked her cheek, purring louder than he thought a cat could. Leopardstar's scent clouded his thoughts. Purrs rose from them, and Leopardstar entwined her tail with his.

_"I love you" _They whispered.

* * *

**AN: That's the end! Ta ta! :D**


End file.
